


Pallet

by alwaysUncertainouo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Non-Archive Warning: Vague Depictions of Violence, Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, Multi, Quadrant Confusion, Trickster Mode, quadrant flipping, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysUncertainouo/pseuds/alwaysUncertainouo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unintentional as it was, it still happened. The colors had gotten too close, and now they were going to mix together. No, no, no, there's no way she could knowingly let that happen.</p><p>In order to prevent them from making something ugly and unwanted, they must be blended together. The most beautiful colors... Her Subjugglators would be proud of her painting, that's for shore! The praise of the Juggalos in her new employ would have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pallet

Although it was unintentional, he couldn’t help but watch the colors blend together. Aradia was blending into Vriska, Vriska was turning purple on that side and some shade of teal on the other side where she mixed with Kanaya. Dave and Rose weren’t really making any difference somehow; it was like their blood was thinner than the trolls’ blood, just forming to the pink and purple of Peixes and that one troll... Andora? Was that his last name? He’d look around for it later. The best color by far, though, out of all of the others?

The best color was the shade of orange that Sollux and Karkat made. There wasn’t a lot - once the first few started mixing together it became harder and harder to pin them down. Well, he hadn’t REALLY pinned anyone down. That would have made it harder to hit them, since he needed both his hands to hit them. It had to be said, even if he loved his weapon it took a hell of a lot of effort to even swing the damn thing, let alone pull it out of the dripping corpses of his friends. Getting back on track, though: Sollux and Karkat. They were only scraped when he swung at them- their colors were mixed on the wall where they’d hit instead of on the floor where they belonged, mixing with everyone equally. That’s what Karkat always wanted, wasn’t it? Blood equality, not having to hide for fear of being culled on the spot for the sole reason of his blood not being on their special “scale”. At least that’s what John thought he wanted. Maybe he’d been misinterpreting his bro this whole time? Maybe Karkat didn’t want any of that, he really DID just want to be left to himself. Oh, but if that’s true he wouldn’t have dragged Sollux along. He would have just left the blind yellowblood to mix with the others and saved himself.

That’s what he couldn’t understand. Sollux wasn’t nice ike John; Sollux wasn’t gentle like John; Sollux was taller than John, which meant he was way WAY taller than Karkat! His blood didn’t even taste like honey! If you’re going to advertise something, don’t just go and lie about it to everyone. That’s just so rude. John wouldn’t stand for rude.


End file.
